


A Tease of the Worst Kind

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Bratty Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Spanking, angry MJF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: MJF has been dangling at the edge of ripping the world to shreds for ages. When you steal his scarf minutes before his latest issue with Cody, he promises a punishment worthy of your crime. You consider it promising indeed.
Relationships: Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Reader
Kudos: 20





	A Tease of the Worst Kind

In the end, it was the scarf that got you in trouble. Not the short skit. Not even walking around wearing his ring. The scarf. It was time for his entrance and he couldn’t find it. Not until he spotted you outside of Gorilla looking innocent as a demon.

“I’ve got to beat the shit out of Cody in thirty seconds and you’re wearing my stuff?” He glared at you in that promising way.

Already you could feel the heat on your ass cheeks.

He was already thinking about later too. “Give it.” The second the fabric was in hand, he snatched it back. A harsh slap rang against your ass on his way by, after snagging his ring too. “You better be in my dressing room by the time this is over. Don’t make me hunt you down again.”

But you kinda wanted him to.

The longer the match went on, the more clothing you lost to his dressing room floor. His personal screen was there so he didn’t have to stand with the rabble in the hallways. For now, it helped count down the seconds until he would find you breaking another of his final straws. Playing without permission.

Both Bucks tried to get involved. That backfired on them and Max was able to escape as Wardlow handled them. He rushed up the ramp with a snicker. A deeper one gleamed in his eyes. It was time to return to you.

“You’re already in deep trouble, and I find you like this?”

As the lock clicked behind him, your breath hitched. He was covered in sweat, and although he was obviously excited to begin, the earlier anger at you quickly seeped into the room. Max was on you in a second.

Your hand was snatched away from your pussy and you were dragged over the arm of the couch. Roughly, your arms were pinned behind your back. Familiar fabric encircled your wrists. Pinned in place, you were totally at his mercy. The harsh second handprint to your ass reminded you that this was going to be a punishment, not something you were supposed to enjoy. But the way you dripped all over Max’s probing fingers told him everything he needed to know.

“No matter what I do to you, you’d like it. Wouldn’t you, slut?” He leaned over you, grinding his crotch into your backside and biting your shoulder blades. “Don’t go shy on me. Admit it.” A chuckle breathed across your skin. “Confess, Y/N. Tell me who you are. Who you belong to.”

“A slut. Your slut. Please-”

Max harshly gripped you by your throat and yanked you back to growl in your ear. “Please what? Fuck you till you walk with a limp? Make you hoarse by making you scream or fucking your throat raw? Ruin you? I’ve done that already. You couldn’t fuck another man if you tried. Right? Speak up.”

“Fuck me!”

His answer was to fill you in a breath and to tighten his grip on your throat before you could reclaim your oxygen. Snapping hips and his groans filled the air. The sweat he’d gained in the ring passed on to you. Trickling down your back. Between your breasts. Slicking between your bodies as Max thrust into you at a ruthless pace.

Any second now you were going to fall to pieces. And the bastard knew it. He nipped at that spot on your neck he knew was your weakness. Slapped your ass to make your pussy jump, making your backside bright red. Then he would rasp cruel truths in your ear. How only his cock could fill a hungry pussy like yours. Noting your voice and how wrecked it called out his name. Toying with the thought of keeping you on edge all night since you had been so cruel to do the same to him before the show.

“What? You thought I didn’t notice that tiny skirt? Your sticky fingers aren’t the only reason for your trouble, slut. And you know I can go all night.”

Should you risk it? Probably not. But hey, this was your night of seeing how far you could push him.

“But do you really want to wait that long? Come on. Fill me up. Like only you can-” you ended on a scream as Max picked up the pace.

“You’re right. Why should I punish myself for your brattiness?”

Within minutes you were cumming. Hard. Blindingly so. And Max was right behind you.

Max fell onto you, squishing you into the couch arm. He panted against your spine. “I’ll say this… you are a tease of the worse kind, but-”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way?” you finished for him with a laugh.

Finally he let you up, pinning you to his chest. “Something like that.” He ravaged your mouth with a kiss. “Get dressed. Get to the car. I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
